


Slytherin Surprise Party

by demonkatgurl17



Series: Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, Au for smuttiness, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical Dildos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Underage Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17
Summary: Post-Easter Break, Malfoy and his crew find Harry getting off in a bathroom and decide to treat themselves.Filch makes an appearance and Ron gives Harry his opinion.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Others, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205440
Comments: 39
Kudos: 156





	Slytherin Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've had most of this scene written I *think* since last year? Probably? 
> 
> Anyway, I'd been waiting for other events to play out before I dropped this one. I polished it up with deets and feels so I figured y'all could have it. You know, as a treat. A nice mostly pwp before I start getting heavy with the plot again. 
> 
> Ya welcome.

Apr 9th, 1997

Harry was going mad.

Unfortunately, he had no one to blame but himself.

This year, Harry spent the Easter holidays at Hogwarts. Between his rivalry with Ginny, Ron’s virtual abandonment, and the twins giving him the cold shoulder, Harry didn’t feel comfortable going to The Burrow for Easter break. Though he greatly missed Mr Weasley’s comfort, it wasn’t worth the risk. In a fit of pique, who knew what Ginny might tell her mother? 

If Mrs Weasley were to discover what Harry had been doing with her sons...with her  _ husband _ …

She’d be  _ devastated. _

No, instead, Harry stayed at Hogwarts with Hermione and Luna, the only real friends he seemed to have anymore. 

But even time spent with them was bittersweet. 

Luna smiled at Hermione as though she had hung the stars. Hermione was no better, blushing and smiling back, much more timid in her shows of affection but still, she looked more alive than Harry had ever seen her, more open. And the way they touched each other — innocent hand-holding, brushing away a stray tendril of hair from the other’s face, hugs that lasted longer than any Harry had ever experienced — made Harry feel like an intruder, like he was watching something private and precious that a dirty slut like him shouldn’t be allowed to see. 

When he could no longer stand the ugly envy squirming in his chest — wondering why  _ he  _ couldn’t be looked at like that, why no one touched  _ him _ like he was made of glass and sunbeams, like something to be treasured — he slipped down the secret passage out of the castle. The patrons of the Hog's Head Inn were always happy to give Harry attention. Their smiles might be full of teeth, their touches bruising and greedy, their croonings vile and abusive, but the ugly thing in Harry’s chest revelled in their filth and was blessedly quiet.

A dirty, wicked thing like him wasn’t meant for sunny smiles and hand-holding anyway.

Very quickly, it became routine to spend the morning with Hermione and Luna, and the rest of the day in Hogsmeade. Nearly every day, Harry indulged himself to excess, spending hours and hours on his knees or on his back, fucking as many strangers as much as he could stand. The barkeep grumbled about being overworked, but Harry knew he was well-compensated for his trouble. Harry didn’t see a Knut of it, but he was well-compensated in other ways. 

His mind was so blank that week, he might well have succeeded at Occlumency for once, had he had the mind to try it. 

But too soon, the week was gone. Easter break came to an end.

And now he was paying for it.

It was embarrassing how quickly he’d become used to daily sex. He  _ needed  _ to be touched, to be  _ fucked _ , and until Saturday he had only himself — a whole tortuous week of nothing but his hand and his toys to sustain him. 

When classes resumed, Harry found he couldn’t get through a full day without taking the edge off at least once. Desperate, he would slip off to the bathroom to strip his cock, thrusting up into his fist as his butt plug (worn almost constantly now) vigorously fucked his hole until he splattered the poor bathroom door with cum.

By Wednesday, Harry was  _ itching  _ for a fuck.

After a particularly grueling DADA class, he fled to the nearest bathroom and locked himself into a stall, unable to take the throbbing in his balls any longer. Snape’s voice should be illegal. The man had no business whispering instructions and insults in that dark purr of his. Harry had spent the entire hour hard as nails.

The toy pounded him at just the right angle, dragging against that _ spot _ within him that drove him mad and always craved _ more,  _ turning him into a ravenous creature desperate to be sated. A ragged cry broke from his lips.  _ This _ .  _ This _ was what he needed. 

Busy working the toy inside him faster,  _ harder _ , he was only distantly aware of the bathroom door opening, the creak of the door barely audible over his own wanton moaning, but Harry paid it no mind. He'd already cast his silencing spell. 

Hadn't he?

Without warning, the door of his stall was thrown open and Harry jumped where he perched wide-legged on the toilet, trousers and pants around his ankles, a hand on his cock. The plug inside him continued to thrust as he gaped at Draco Malfoy and the group of Slytherins behind him, all staring at Harry with shock and lust.

_ Shit. _

"Well well well..." Malfoy drawled, eyeing Harry's wet cock. "Looks like the Chosen One has a little  _ problem _ . Should we he'l help him solve it?" 

The others — Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zambini — grinned like Christmas had come early. 

"Yeah," Nott snickered. "Let's  _ help _ him."

Crabbe yanked Harry out of the stall. Though stunned and aroused, Harry still managed to put up a fight, but he was no physical match for Crabbe and Goyle, who were stronger and bigger than him. Soon enough, Harry was wrestled out of the rest of his clothes and bent over a sink, held there, open and naked.

Clever fingers played with the plug in his ass, yanking on it in teasing little tugs. Harry looked into the mirror. Behind him, Malfoy was smirking and fondling himself, glancing between the toy and Harry's reflection.

"Still keeping this slutty hole open, Potter? I bet half of Gryffindor Tower uses your wet cunt on a daily basis. It's how you keep them so _ loyal _ , isn't it?" Malfoy pressed the toy in deep, grinning at Harry's moan. "Dirty Gryffindor whore..." He yanked out the sex toy viciously, the toy coming free with a wet sound from all the lube the toy secreted. Malfoy made quick work of pulling out his cock, rubbing the tip to Harry's loosened hole. "This what you need, Potter? A nice hard fuck? All those soft-hearted lions couldn't _ possibly _ fill your slutty ass properly. You need a  _ Slytherin _ . Beg me.  _ Beg _ me to fuck you."

Harry clenched his teeth, biting back a groan when Malfoy drove in an inch, then pulled out, a dreadful tease to Harry's needy hole.  _ Fuck _ it still felt good, even if it was Malfoy of all people.

Nott and Zambini stepped close, watching Malfoy and Harry with greed in their eyes. 

So many eyes on him…

Crabbe and Goyle held him fast, their massive hands bruising. Harry couldn’t get away. He was starting to not want to. His struggles were token at best.

Malfoy rocked forward again, barely getting more than the head in, then pulled out, smirking at Harry's tiny whine. "Come on, Potter, beg me for it like the cumslut you are." The others snickered, touching themselves, reaching out to touch Harry, caressing his back, yanking on his messy hair. Someone slapped Harry's cock hard enough to send it into the sink, making Harry jerk at the pain-pleasure when his cock struck the unforgiving porcelain. Another boy spanked him. His nipples were twisted. Harry’s messed up brain read the pain as pleasure, sparks lighting up behind his eyelids. 

He hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes.

"Come Potter..."

"—yeah come on Potter—"

"Fucking slut!" Three fingers, then two more from someone else, drove into Harry's ass, stretching his hole so  _ nicely _ ....

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me!" He panted, resting his sweaty face on the cold porcelain so no-one could see his needy grimace. He had begged for cock hundreds of times by now, why did this feel so humiliating? So titillating?

His cock throbbed painfully, untouched.

The fingers slipped out of him, but no one moved to fuck him and it pissed Harry off. Hadn't he done as they asked? Were they all threats and no action? Just pathetic shadows of the people they idolized, with not enough balls to actually _do_ something. Harry struggled against Crabbe and Goyle, not fighting to get free but to jar someone — _anyone_ — into action. All this waiting was ridiculous. " _Fuck_ me already! You cowards!" The last he said directly to Malfoy, finally raising his head to look at the thunderstuck Slytherin in the mirror.

It did the trick.

Without taking his eyes from Harry's in the reflection, Malfoy aligned his cock and drove in, balls slapping against Harry's ass. He kept going, punishing Harry with his cock. "You like that, Potter? Did you miss my cock?"

_ "....yes _ ..." Harry gritted out, loving how Malfoy filled him up. The angle was different, so much better this time, standing and bent over instead of paralyzed and laying facedown on the floor of the train as Malfoy fucked him,  _ raped  _ him, forcing Harry to come on his dick. At this rate, Malfoy was going to fuck the cum out of him again.

"Slut Potter, can't stand to be empty." Malfoy sped up. Skin slapped against skin. "You need my cum, don't you? You want it deep in your cunt?" Malfoy's hand flew, spanking Harry, leaving red marks on his pale skin. "Tell me you want it!"

"I- I  _ want _ it!" Harry's breath fogged up the mirror, need itching beneath his skin. He ground back onto Malfoy's dick as best he could with Crabbe and Goyle holding him down. "Fill my cunt, Malfoy!"

The others, shocked to silence by Harry's sudden eagerness, began to jeer again, lust bringing them to life. All but Crabbe and Goyle (whose hands were full) had their cocks out and were stroking them.

Harry watched them in the mirror, loving how he was the center of their lustful desires, a thing to get them off. 

Untouched, overwhelmed, he came at the sight, clenching around Malfoy’s fat prick.

"Merlin,  _ fuck! _ " Malfoy stilled, shooting his load, eyes clenched shut as pleasure overtook him. He didn't linger, pulling out almost immediately and relinquishing his place to Nott, a stringy kid with a thin cock to match, who made fast, shallow thrusts inside Harry, practically rubbing his balls against Harry's reddened ass. It didn't do much for Harry, but he closed his eyes and took it all the same.

Harry _ loved _ being filled with cock.

Cum seeped around Nott's slim cock when he came, still moving in shallow thrusts until he, too, pulled out.

When Nott stepped back, Harry licked his lips, grinning viciously as he looked over his shoulder. "Is that the best you got? I've had better dick from a Weasley."

Malfoy smirked darkly at the goading. "So Potter wants more....Let’s see what you can handle. Crabbe! Goyle! Breed this whore!"

Not needing to be told twice, Crabbe got behind Harry, driving a truly  _ massive _ cock into Harry's leaking ass. Harry cried out, tears falling from his eyes at the immense stretch. 

Was Crabbe part centaur....? 

Harry cried out sharply at every aggressive thrust, his body smashed between Crabbe's bulk and the unforgiving sink. Harry's hips were bruising where they struck the porcelain edge. His face narrowly missed the mirror as he was fucked hard, his hole stretched tight around Crabbe’s girth. Harry gasped for breath and then he had almost none at all because Goyle decided to join in, dragging Harry’s face to the side so that he could press the leaking tip of his own massive cock to Harry's lips, sliding in deep when Harry lapped at it with his tongue, drawing it in.

Harry wanted to fucking _ choke _ on that dick (not that he  _ could) _ .

For what might have been minutes or hours, Harry was spit-roasted, used from both ends, nothing but a cock sleeve to these two Slytherin thugs. Harry came with a whimper, his body shaking under the strain and lack of air.

They kept fucking him.

Harry's cock was hard and leaking again by the time they finished with him, filling Harry's hole to overflowing. Though he tried to swallow it all, there was just too much, Goyle’s cum dribbling down his chin into the sink. They pulled out and let go of Harry, who didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore, collapsing to the floor. 

Harry shook and panted raggedly against the cold stone. 

He felt so  _ empty _ ...

Eager hands urged him fully onto his front, pressing his face to the floor. His legs were spread so that someone — Zambini — could kneel behind him. His cheeks were spread apart and Harry cringed, knowing they were all staring at his hole, at how wet and red and _ used _ it was. Cum had dribbled down his thighs and balls. He was a fucking mess and every one of them could  _ see _ .

Harry wanted to hide — but he also wanted to arch his hips up for  _ more _ . Had he the energy, he  _ would  _ have.

There was an odd, wet sound, then something struck his hole, sliding across his pucker,  _ into  _ it. 

Spit, he realized. Someone had spit into his asshole.

More wet spats hit him. Some hit their mark, joining the well of cum. Some just landed randomly on his skin, mostly on his ass and back, sullying him. A foot pressed lightly between his shoulders, grinding down, forcing Harry further against the dirty floor. 

Raucous laughter echoed off the bathroom walls.

Harry whimpered, rocking his hips.

Why was he so empty?

Hands tilted his hips, holding him still. Harry sighed, arching his back when the tip of a thick cock pressed to his cum-filled hole, whining high when all it did was dip in and out...in and out...barely more than the tip sinking in, driving him mad.

Laughter exploded around him again.

Tears filled Harry's eyes. He was so  _ empty _ ...

"Here you go, little cockwhore," Zambini whispered just as he—

_ Finally! _

Harry groaned low as the tip slid deeper, deeper, not stopping until heavy balls pressed to Harry's skin. Zambini rolled his hips, his cock _ deep _ . He pulled out a little…

Then nothing, he just paused. Right. fucking. _ there. _

"P-please!" Harry stuttered out, wiggling his hips, ignoring the harsh jeers of —"Whore!" “Breed that cunt, Blaise, or I will!" "Wish the whole school could see this..." "Next time I see him in the great hall, I'm bending him over the table and fucking him right next to that mudblood slut he sits with!" — in favor of trying to get that cock to _ fuck _ him.

"Well come on, slut,” Zambini said. “Show us how much you want it. Fuck yourself in my cock."

Breathing erratic, Harry obeyed,  _ needing _ to be filled too much to be picky about how it was done. It was a little awkward, Harry had to kneel up a bit so that he could rock up and back, the stone floor biting into the tender skin of his knees, but it was worth it to feel Zambini's lovely cock stretch him open, to feel _ owned _ and _ used _ and _ wanted _ . On all fours now, he pushed back harder, arched his back, making Zambini's cock drag against that place inside Harry that drove him mad. He moved faster, his own cock slapping against his belly in wet smacks that resounded lewdly off the bathroom walls.

"Take that cock, Potter."

"Work for that load of cum."

"We're gonna knock up the Chosen One at this rate..."

"I'm gonna come on his face..."

Cum splattered across his skin. Harry held his mouth open to taste, but to no avail. All of that lovely cum painted Harry’s skin instead. Hands worked the cum into his flesh, making Harry _ reek  _ of them.

Harry shuddered, coming onto the floor, still fucking himself on Zambini with jerks of his hips that lacked any rhythm as pleasure overtook him. Too weak to hold himself up anymore, Harry half-collapsed, trembling, his ass still arched high in the air. 

Zambini hadn't come yet.

"Please fuck me..." Harry whimpered.

Astonishingly, Zambini complied, only he didn't fuck Harry hard and fast. Instead he rolled his hips in slow, gentle thrusts that stimulated Harry's prostate almost constantly, making Harry groan. "Just like that... such a perfect little cunt, swallowing my cock so nicely. You  _ love _ it."

Harry wasn't sure when he started crying but he heaved a great sob at that, nodding, his face pressed to the floor to hide how much he wanted it. His body shook too much to rock back with any coordination so he lay beneath Zambini, clenching his hole around the cock filling him so beautifully, sobbing into his arms.

"Gryffindor cock won't be enough to satisfy you anymore," Zambini leaned down to croon in his ear, changing the angle of his thrusts, laughing when Harry shuddered violently. "You're going to want this again. You'll need this hole stretched out and used and the only place you can go to for that is Slytherin. We'll press you up against every dungeon wall and split you open on our cocks, passing you to the next, and the next...and the next"

Harry weakly pushed back onto Zambini's cock, needing  _ more _ , needing  _ faster _ , needing—

A hand fisted Harry’s messy black hair and yanked, dragging his head up, back, his spine arched deep. Zambini leaned over him, mouthing at his earlobe. "Come on my cock, Potter."

Suddenly, Harry's body was seizing, his balls drawn up and emptying. He hadn't realized he'd gotten hard again, but he came untouched on Zambini's slow, teasing cock, nearly passing out.

Zambini let go of his hair and Harry collapsed to the floor, gasping, pleasure singing through his veins. He felt so high, so  _ free.  _ He was in a near comatose state when Zambini started to  _ fuck  _ him, violence in every thrust, the slap of skin on skin obscene and loud, bouncing off the walls, until finally Zambini came, filling Harry's hole. 

Slowly, Zambini withdrew so that everyone could admire the cum that spilled out from Harry's pucker, dribbling down his perineum and sack. "Anyone want a taste?"

Malfoy drove forward, lapping and sucking at the loose hole, felching the cum out between greedy moans.

Harry twitched, his body overcome with sensation, unable to process the idea of Malfoy eating him out in a bathroom. But he could process fucking, so when Malfoy drove his hard cock in, Harry took up a litany of "yes yes yes" under his breath as Malfoy took his pleasure again.

Then it all started again, each taking turns.

Once they'd all had Harry on his back — so he could _ see _ who was coming inside him — the Slytherins cleaned themselves up and left Harry laying naked on the floor, covered in cum.

Though he didn't move a muscle, Harry drifted.

He felt so used...so  _ free _ …

But steadily, the awful feeling began to creep in — the  _ emptiness _ , the void left behind when a cock slipped free, done with him,  _ abandoning  _ him. The emptiness encroached on the edges of his grey space, darkening it, making him cold and needy. 

He  _ hated _ the emptiness.

Eventually, the door opened again.

"Well what do we have here?"

The ugly face of Argus a Filch leaned over him.

Harry whimpered, remembering the last time Filch had found him like this. 

"Hmm...." The caretaker looked him over. "Looks like someone’s stretched out that pretty hole. Looks like _ lots  _ of someones..." He grinned, chuckling under his breath. "No matter..."

He limped around Harry, kneeling on the floor with his knees in either side of Harry's head. He pulled out a rather large cock that he spent a few moments fisting, engorging it, a drop of cum welling at the tip

. 

Harry watched all this from where he lay on the floor. His cock gave a valiant twitch, but didn’t fill, too spent to manage it. On the train, after Malfoy had left him used and exposed, Filch had raped him, leaving Harry hard and wanting and covered in more cum. Harry's pleasure hadn’t been on Filch's mind last time. Harry doubted this would be any different.

Filch tilted Harry's head and held it still as he drove in deep, hilting his cock in Harry's throat. Then he skullfucked Harry for what felt like ages, grunting, sweating, using Harry’s mouth until finally Filch groaned and shot his load, still coming when he pulled out so Harry had to swallow the bitter fluid down. Tucking himself away, Filch — the bastard — flicked a drop of cum into Harry’s face, laughing as Harry cursed and rubbed his burning eye.

"Curfew is in an hour, Potter. Get back to your dorm." Hauling himself up with a pained groan, Filch eyed Harry’s defiled body with greedy satisfaction one last time before hobbling out of the bathroom.

It took forever for Harry to gather the energy to move, but he did, crawling over to his discarded robes for his wand. Several cleaning charms took care of the mess, but still Harry didn’t feel clean. He was in desperate need of a hot shower. And a fuck. The empty feeling was starting to grate on his nerves. Sometimes after Harry’s trips to Hogsmeade, the empty feeling would make him irritable and needy, wanting something to fill it, and usually his butt plug was enough to fix that. 

Locating his plug lying in a nearby stall, he cast a few cleaning charms and slipped it back inside him. It was a poor substitute for what he wanted, but it would have to do. 

Getting dressed was a chore. He ached  _ everywhere _ . It was a very awkward walk back to the Tower, where Hermione immediately pestered him with questions. He wasn't quite sure how he got away from Hermione, but after huffing at his lame responses to where he'd been, she let him go up to his dorm.

"So why  _ were _ you gone so long?"

Ron had followed him up.

Harry waved Ron over to his bed, pulling the curtains around them.

"What—? Mfph!" Ron pushed at Harry, who had cut him off with a kiss. 

Harry wasn’t deterred. He palmed Ron's big cock, working in little squeezes to get him hard. Oh how he missed this cock... Damn Ginny for being such a jealous cunt, taking this away from him.

Finally Ron wiggled free, his eyes wild. "Harry! I'm with Gin— I mean,  _ Lavender." _

"Come on.” Harry begged. “Just one fuck. Just like we used to." His plug wasn’t doing the trick. He needed to be filled again. The need had started to build up when Filch used and left him, the plug temporarily abating it, but Harry couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

It didn't matter many times the Slytherins had fucked him, Harry needed  _ more _ .

Ron looked torn, though his growing bulge was clearly less confused. "But… but  _ Ginny _ —”

"—doesn’t need to know." Turning, Harry shucked off his robes and pushed down his trousers and pants, exposing himself. He bent over the edge of the bed, legs spread as wide as he could with his trousers about his ankles, inviting Ron to take him.

Ron whistled, pulling Harry's cheeks apart to look at the used, wet hole. "Who went at you, Harry?"

"Bunch of Slytherins."

Ron froze. "You let some slimy  _ Slytherins _ fuck you?" His voice went shrill in horror at the thought.

"No, I didn't _ let _ them fuck me—"

"They _ raped _ you?!" His voice got higher. "We need to tell someone!"

"No, Ron. What I  _ need _ is to have their cum fucked out of me."

"But—"

"Ron, don't make this difficult, okay? Malfoy and his cronies decided to gangbang me, it happened, we all came a bunch of times, now I need it again. Okay?" Harry decided to leave out the bit with Filch. Some things were just too much for Ron to take. He wiggled his hips, clenching his hole. "Please?"

Ron hesitated a few moments more. "They gangbanged you?" He grasped Harry's hips, squeezing them. "And you  _ liked  _ it?"

The frank question made Harry flush, embarrassed. "Yeah, I did."

"Fuck... you really  _ are  _ a whore." Ron thrust against Harry's ass, his cock still clothed.

"Y-yeah...."

With one hand, Ron undid his trousers, pushing them down along with his pants to free his cock. He stroked it, rubbing the tip against Harry’s abused hole. "Was it Malfoy’s gang? It was, wasn’t it? That arrogant prick’s been staring at you all year. And you got off when he made you take it?"

"Wish _ you'd _ make me take it," Harry muttered darkly into the bedclothes, just loud enough for Ron to hear.

A moment later and Ron's cock was slamming in and Harry was yanked back onto his big cock. "You know, I think I get it. You  _ like  _ to be punished. You love it when your choice is taken away from you so you can sit back and pretend it's not your fault—" Ron pounded Harry in vicious, punishing thrusts, bouncing Harry off the mattress and back into every one "—so you can pretend that you're not sick and twisted and need things you shouldn't. You just lie there and take it, a disgusting hole for anyone who’ll have you"

Tears filled Harry's eyes. Ron’s words cut deep, too closely mirroring Harry's own ugly thoughts about himself. It wasn't  _ normal _ to like spreading his legs for random people. It wasn’t  _ normal _ to want to be used and abused, to crave the high of bringing wizards to their base desires and have all of their power and anger and lust focused on himself.

He was a freak.

"Stop—" Harry tried to plead, but Ron forced his face into the mattress, cutting off his words.

Ron's laugh was harsh. He fucked Harry harder. "What? Did you tell  _ them _ that? Did you beg for  _ them _ to stop?"

No, Harry hadn't. He'd begged for more.

"I can’t believe I’m  _ fucking  _ this filthy hole," Ron spat."Even their cum is slimy and disgusting. How many of them  _ were  _ there, anyway?"

"F-five...?"

"You let  _ five  _ scummy Slytherins fuck you? When any one of them could turn you over to  _ Him _ to gain some favor?"

That hadn’t occurred to Harry, he’d been too caught up in his own needs and too busy satisfying theirs to consider how dangerous tonight could have been. 

Adrenaline zinged through Harry as he imagined Draco and his cronies levitating him out of the castle all the way to Voldemort's feet, Harry covered in his sins and bare for their Dark Lord to see how  _ low _ his enemy had fallen.

Harry couldn't help how he clenched around Ron, driving his hips back onto that punishing cock.

Ron gave a mirthless laugh. " _ Fuck _ , you're sick. You're no _ savior _ , no _ Chosen One _ . You're a dirty cunt that'll spread its legs for any willing cock. Merlin— half my fucking _ family _ has had you!"

Harry felt tears run down his face.  _ Not half,  _ he thought, excruciatingly hard and dripping despite the shame rising within him _. All but your mum and sister... _

"I'm gonna cum in your filthy hole, you _whore_. You dirty _filthy_ whore. You're not my friend, you're just some slag taking up space that everyone has their hopes and dreams on. I nearly _died_ because of you. _I_ _lost Bill’s b_ —” Ron broke off with a sob. “You ruin _everything_ , you miserable _fuck!_ " Ron growled, holding still long enough to shoot his cum deep into Harry's ass, but ripping himself free of Harry's body soon after.

Harry turned to look at him, hoping this had just been a very elaborate scene, but the look of disgust on Ron's face told a different story.

"Ron—"

"Beat yourself off." Ron glared, pulling up his trousers, tucking himself away. "Now!"

Confused, aroused and ashamed, Harry rolled onto his back and jacked his cock, wanting to come, wanting this weird, ugly fight between them to end.

"Finger your dirty hole." Harry did, stuffing three, then four fingers in, twisting. "How many times did Malfoy fuck you to get you that loose?"

"Three." Harry whispered, crying silent tears. The twisted ugliness inside of him didn’t care about his friend’s hurtful words, it only wanted  _ more _ . His cock was so hard..."Ron—"

"I bet you let the others have a few goes at that cunt, too. It would serve you right if that little ferret knocked you up. You'd walk around Hogwarts, belly swollen, full of Malfoy seed. Disgusting through and through."

Harry bucked his hips, turned on by as he imagined that very thing: Malfoy claiming him, nose in the air even as he'd plunge his cock into Harry's heavily impregnated body, Harry’s belly round and shaking with every thrust. The fantasy felt so strong, so  _ real _ , he could almost feel his skin taut around the life inside him, around his babies, Remus panting and rutting above him—

Harry came, bowing over himself as cum dribbled thinly down his length, over his hand. 

Reeling, Harry shuddered on the bed, still feeling a phantom tautness in his belly and a heaviness he’d never known. Scared,  _ confused _ , he pressed his hands to his flat belly, feeling the scars there through his thin shirt, pale scars arcing outwards from his navel. 

Scars...the only thing he’d been left with. 

_ The babies were gone. Where was Remus? Dumbledore _ —

A sharp pain lanced through Harry’s head, shattering his thoughts, greying them to nothing. There was a pervasive feeling of  _ emptiness _ that was inexplicably  _ different _ from what he knew, but that too was fading, fading… 

Holding his middle, Harry heaved in gasping breaths, struggling to hold onto the phantom memory of pain, somehow knowing it was important, but it was like holding water in your hands, the feeling slipped away and with it the awful  _ wrongness _ .

A strange lethargy settled over Harry. What happened? Had he blacked out from coming so hard?

"You disgust me."

Harry heard Ron storm out of the dorm, leaving him alone. Harry was always alone.

Gradually, Ron’s words came back to him, thrown into his soul like knives. None of them cut as deep as the revulsion in Ron’s eyes, staring down at Harry as if he’d never seen something so dirty, so unworthy of his friendship.

_ You disgust me. _

Harry drew the covers over himself, hiding, hiding the cum on his skin, hiding his sick, wanton body that soon would ache for a fuck.

He hid from himself.

Deep in his heart, Harry was disgusted with himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Holla at me at collared-fantasies.tumblr.com. I'm mostly there.


End file.
